Beautiful
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Lovina wasn't as perfect as Felicia, nowhere near as perfect in nearly every sense. That's why she couldn't bring herself to believe Germany was being sincere when he asked her out. GermanyxFemRomano


**A/N: ****hey people! **

**I actually have a lot of unfinished oneshots. At least I hope they will be oneshots.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Lovina wasn't beautiful. She wasn't even pretty. Not even cute. Not anything.

She wasn't graceful. She took her steps too wide. She swung her arms around.

She didn't have the proper hips that would mould against her hips. She didn't have the proper breasts. Her fingernails were too long and sharp.

She never smiled her face in the eternal pout and snarl.

She wasn't anything near to how perfect Felicia was.

That's why she can't bring herself to believe France and all his bullshit. She can't bring herself to believe that Spain really doesn't want to trade her for her sister when she was younger.

And that's also why she can't bring herself to believe when Germany asked her out on a date.

"You can't be fucking serious." she said.

Germany flinched slightly but he remained standing straight and still looked her in the eye.

"I am completely serious." he said. He did not look cute all flustered like that with a blush on his cheeks and holding flowers. Not at all. "I honestly do wish to go out with you."

"Bullshit."

"Lovina." Germany said quietly. "I know that you don't like me but please give me a chance. One chance that's all I ask."

"Why should I?" she hissed.

Germany spread his hands palms towards her. A sign of innocence.

"I don't know. Maybe you'll like it or not. You won't find out unless you try."

Lovina growled softly.

"You had better take me to a good restaurant then." she finally snapped. "Italian! Not that German shit."

Germany started. "You'll…you'll go out with me?"

"Are you deaf?"

Germany smiled. No she did not get butterflies when he smiled damnit. "What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Eight thirty."

Germany nodded "Saturday?"

"Yeah."

He nodded again and bowed slightly. "Thank you."

"Whatever German bastard." she said and turned away.

And no. She wasn't turning away to hide her smile or anything!

* * *

She still couldn't believe that she had agreed to a date with him. The German-potato-eating-stick-up-the-assness-and-all-that-shit

And she had the best time of her life.

Although she did lie at the end of the night to him.

"This was the worst night of my life." she lied. "I don't want to do this again."

He had looked sad for a moment and nodded.

"Alright." he had said. "Thank you for at least trying."

He had been a real gentleman the entire night too. He had been nothing but polite. He had picked a really nice restaurant too. He had listened to her complain about nearly everything. The complete opposite of what she had picked him to be.

And she was sure that she had broken his heart with that lie.

But why had he asked her out in the first place? He had Felicia hanging on him nearly all the time.

Actually she knew why he had asked her out. There were a few reasons actually.

Felicia had asked him to be her pity date. Or maybe he just wanted to get lucky for a night.

Lovina sighed and sipped at her wine. Curling up at the end of the day with a glass of wine was the perfect way to end the day before going to sleep.

She felt terrible for doing that to him that much was clear. But she also had no idea what to do.

* * *

"Well did you?" Spain asked the next night.

Lovina looked up at him from her plate. "Did I what?"

"Did you have fun on that date?"

Lovina blushed slightly. "Yeah."

"Then why did you lie to him?"

"…because."

Spain sighed. "Because why?"

"Because I know that he didn't really mean anything by that." she spat out.

"Lovi. You don't know that." Spain said gently.

"What else would it be!" she exclaimed. "There's no way that he would be interested in me as long as he had Felicia."

"Lovi." Spain said coming to her. "You need to stop comparing yourself to your sister."

"Shut up you bastard." she screeched. She stood up and walked towards the door. Spain grabbed her and brought her to his chest and hugged her tightly.

"You need to stop comparing yourself to your sister." he murmured. "You two are completely different."

"Yeah I know." she said. "I'm the screw up and she's perfect."

"No you are not a screw up." Spain said.

"Bull."

"No. Not bull. The animal I wrestled a couple days ago. That was a bull. This is the truth."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is." he insisted. "You are excellent at agriculture. I never had better tomatoes then when you were the one putting the fertilizer and minerals into them. You're also a great cook."

Lovina didn't say anything as she scowled into his shirt.

"Felicia is better at painting people but your better at landscapes and nature." he continued. "Although you don't like to show it I know that you have a kind and caring heart. You are fiercely loyal to the ones you care about and very protective."

"But I'm not as pretty as her." she said quietly.

"No your not." Spain said shaking his head. "You're beautiful."

"Liar."

"Ay!" Spain cried in mock despair. "How many times do I have to tell you Lovi? I never lie to you."

"Everyone. Everyone says Felicia is beautiful."

Spain shook his head. "Not everyone. Felicia is more…" he thought for a moment. "cute. Pretty. Really bubbly and energetic. You are beautiful and full of secrets. That entices a man more."

"More to get into your pants."

"Well that too." he smiled suddenly.

"What the hell are you smiling at?"

"I don't think you need to be hearing this from me?"

"Then from who?"

"Germany?"

* * *

The first time Germany had told her was the first night she had slept over his house.

They had both waken up in a tangle of blankets and limbs. Once they had laughed in their own way, him a chuckle her hiding a smile, he had simply stared at her.

"What?" she asked slightly irritated since he had been staring at her for about a minute.

"Your beautiful." he whispered.

She initiated their first kiss. She had gotten tired of the simple kisses on the cheek.

When he had gotten close enough she had turned her head and locked their lips together.

"Why the hell wont you kiss me properly?" she asked.

"I don't want you to feel that I'm pressuring you." he answered.

And of course. Their first fight.

"Why don't you just come out and say it." she had screamed. "You prefer Felicia over me!"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" he had demanded. "I don't want her!"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I love you. Not her. You!" he had nearly yelled.

All anger had disappeared in a flash.

"You…you love me?" she asked softly.

Germany nodded. "I love you. Not your sister. Not anyone else. You."

Somehow they made it work. Somehow they stayed together.

Somehow she believed him when he said he loved her, when he called her beautiful.

When he said he didn't want her sister but her.

And every morning. Waking up slowly with the sun in their eyes and his arms around her. He would always whisper "Good morning beautiful" to her.

She would smile and snuggle closer to him. His arms would tighten around her.

And it was perfect.

**Fluff! Fluff! Fluff!**

**Dear lord the fluff!**

**I feel a whimper coming on.**

**Just a note. Anytime I write a story with a pairing for Romano that isn't Spain that means in the story neither one of them ever had any romantic feelings for the other. **

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
